Getting engaged
by TazzItUp
Summary: Mass Effect in a different way. Testing the waters review etc. Enjoy


Notice: This will not follow the original Bioware Mass Effect story line. However some parts will be similar and some elements will be borrowed. Thank you

* * *

Chapter 1

The day was good, it was better than good. She knew her boyfriend was going to ask her a little question, one that contained three little words. And a shiny something on top. She giggled when she thought about the week before, when she caught site his daily planner. It said The Dinner, she knew that it was either business or for her. And it was not business, knowing how to ask the right questions had gotten her far in life for a reason.

The Dinner was for Friday. Today. Where would they go first, she wondered. The theater, the opera, or would he swing her away on some romantic get away. What should she wear. Knowing tonight would be something that they would remember for the rest of their lives, it had to be spectacular. It had to be sexy. It had to say, I'm getting fucking engaged to tonight.

Not wanting to over do it, she thought it had to be the pink night dress with the twisting black stripe. And the shoes, they would have to be the black heels from France.

She could not wait to get home. Ten minutes, ten minutes that was all she had the wait. She had ordered her assistant earlier to get all of the calls and customers for her. All that was left was the end of day book keeping.

Just to keep her mind off of The Dinner, she turned the ratio on. The news always help kept her mind off of things.

"_nks John for joining us today. _

_'my pleasure Amada,' _

_John Atkins is a 2__nd__ lieutenant in Alliance Navy is currently studying effects of Element Zero on humans, and is working with Turian and Asari specialist. So John, tell us a little about your work._

_'I'd love to, I really wanted to understand more about Element Zero sense the Contact Wars, if you remember before then we had only used very little of it in commercial industry. Most it was still under lock and key. However, after the initial contact we had an explosion of knowledge coming through from the scans of Turian ships and later on when the Council opened their doors to the wider universe. I've been working on trying to use the element the best we can really. And in my option that is in our youth. In Biotics. As we use Element zero more, more people are being effected by it, if you remember back about 13 years ago the explosion in Singapore. It get a lot of media attention after the fact because the woman that were pregnant at the time started showing abnormal signs in the fetuses. We were cons..."_

She could not handle it anymore, to be honest she hated hearing about aliens, The Contact War and all that crap. It was all so wrong to her. In her mind the aliens have their side of the universe and we have ours. And anything like Biotics, element zero should be left alone. That most all, was ungodly.

Two minutes. She could hear the clock tick, tick, tick. The console was checking through the books for missing numbers. She crossed her arms, and started to tap her foot.

1 minute.

All her numbers came back black. She quickly reviewed everything and then signed out.

30 seconds

The assistant was gone, and all the shelves restocked. She noticed that the green v necks from Japan were still out of stock. With a huff she made a note to check on that tomorrow, it could wait she was getting engaged tonight.

5 seconds

The alarm was set, and the doors all locked. She activated her omni tool shut done the rest of the little shop. And then at 0 seconds she walked out and locked up.

Her heels clicked as she walked to the company car. Everything was a haze of happy thoughts and wedding dresses. She all ready knew where the wedding would be and whom she would invite. Click, click, click. With a head full of fall colors, and almond wedding cakes. She almost did not hear the scream.

It come from the ally suddenly. Someone shouting, "HELP ME!" then yelling and crying.

She almost rushed to help, but the thought occurred to her. What if it was a gang, what if someones getting raped. What if...

"Are you just going to stand there?" Blue eyes stared at her.

"what?"

"Come on; two is better than one. I'll keep you safe if anything happens."

"Okay.." He gently tugged her along in to the ally.

She fallowed him until she saw two teens fighting. Both of them were poorly dressed, and looked too skinny. One was a little girl with dirty hair and a broken nose. The other was a tall boy with muddy hair. But she could not tell if it was mud or blood. There was too much of both. As they come closer into view the boy blocked a punch and punch the girl in the gut. The girl fell to the ground with on pain her face. It continued on as the boy started to continuously kick the girl in the ribs.

"Stop!" blue eyes yelled

The boy turned, he had half of his face covered in bruises and a horrid scar cutting through one eye.

She covered her mouth in horror as the smaller on looked up. She was maybe 9. Blood was dripping down her nose and some of her teeth were broken from the fight. Worst of all her right eye was already turning black.

For her, time stopped she could not stop looking at the little girl. One eye blazed green. But the then, girl smiled at her. A bloody and broken smile. Then blue enveloped and almost seemed to rejuvenate her. It come in waves, brighter and brighter.

In one second, the little girl was standing and lifting up the young boy. Power rushed out of girl in droves as she lifting him higher and higher. All the while he was yelling and struggling against the force of the girls Biotics. With a sicking smile the girl twirled him up side down and let him fall.

She did not see what happened when the boy fell back down to earth. She crumpled in to a ball screaming and shacking. She couldn't think, nothing made sense.

Blue Eyes smiled at the little girl and tossed her a small package and then pointed at the women.

"You know what to do with her."

She still shook and covered her eyes but she heard someone whispering to her;

_Bring me unto the Shepard_

_in reparation for all of my sins,  
for the souls in Purgatory,  
for all those who will die today_


End file.
